1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to internal combustion engines, and particularly to arrangements for introducing cooling water into the exhaust gases of internal combustion engines. This invention also relates to valves, and more particularly, to pressure relief valves.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to provide an engine with a restricted passage through the wall separating an exhaust passage and a water jacket in order to inject cooling water into the exhaust passage.
Relief valves which provide relief to a fluid system in response to a predetermined pressure generally tend to employ a valve body, a valve seat, and a spring biasing the valve body against the valve seat. The pressure setting at which the valve body unseats is commonly determined by compressing the biasing spring for the valve to a desired degree.
Attention is directed to the following United States Patents:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issued ______________________________________ 3,052,086 Kiekhaefer et al. September 21, 1982 3,385,052 Holtermann et al. May 28, 1968 4,350,010 Yukishima September 21, 1982 ______________________________________